Dusk Episode 44
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zjVb78Jk-M&feature=related Dusk Episode 44: A difficult situation (part 1) They've reached the village and are trying to get info. Abbey is trying to comfort Jen at a pub. Jen: Abbey, why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me. Abbey: You need someone to be there for you right now, and I don't mind being that person. Jen: Well, I'm sorry I have to waste your time. Abbey: Don't think of it that way. I'm here so you can talk to me, so tell me how you feel. Jen: I'm done trying to get guys to be with. They just never work out. Abbey: I hear you, I have the same problem. Jen: Do you want to talk about it? Abbey: Well, we're here to talk, so why not? Alright. Look, when I was younger, I tried to get into a relationship with a friend of mine. He died three days later. Jen: Let me guess, you haven't wanted a relationship since? Abbey: Yea, that's it. Jen: Yea, I'm at the same point. Loki, Rose, and Desmond Loki: I hope Jen is alright. She seemed pretty bad. Rose: I'm sure she's fine. Loki: How do you think she'll take this. Rose: She might not want to get close to anyone anymore. Loki: Well, let's find this info, so we can make some progress. Desmond: The first place to search is the markets. They might have seen some things. Loki: Alright, I just hope someone knows something. Jen and Abbey Abbey (laughing): Wow, I never knew you could play pranks like that. Jen: They didn't think so either. Just the look on their faces made me bust up laughing. Abbey: This is fun. I needed some time off. Jen: Yea, I started off in a bad mood, but I feel so much better. Abbey: Should we go and help the others? Jen: No, let them find it on their own. We deserve some fun. Abbey: Another drink? Jen: You know it. The others Desmond (at the marketplace): Have you seen anything suspicious lately? Man: No, I'm sorry, but I haven't. Desmond: Do you know if anyone else has? Man: The man who runs the kitchen has seen some things, but I think he's just crazy. Loki: Thank you, sir. The three walk into the kitchen and the man runs up to them. Man: Have you come to free us? Please tell me you're here to help. Loki: Hey now, slow down. We need to know the situation first. Man: Scary things have been showing up, including demons. Loki: Where have you seen them? Man: They were a little bit out of town. Loki: Alright, we'll take care of it. Man: Thank you, sir. They all walk out of the place. Rose: Let's go tell the other two. Jen and Abbey Jen: Alright, I think that's enough to drink for now. Abbey: I agree. Jen: Abbey, thank you for today. Abbey: No problem, I had fun. Come to many at anytime you want to talk. You've made a friend of me today. Jen: I'll keep that in mind. Loki (coming in): Guys, I need you to come with us. Abbey: Time to go back to work. Jen: Let's go. Everyone walks out and heads toward the farmland outside the village. Abbey: Where are we going? Loki: We're going to camp out and wait for those demons to come back. Abbey: Okay, I guess we'll set up the tents. Loki: Just make sure we're ready. Abbey: Trust me, we'll be ready. To be continued...